


Красное и черное

by Dita, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2019 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202019
Summary: Вульфвуд в который раз пытается объяснить Вэшу элементарные вещи.
Series: 2019 || Тексты G-PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660708
Kudos: 2





	Красное и черное

**Author's Note:**

> канон — манга, где-то на просторах 2-го тома Trigun Maximum

— Тебе не кажется, что стоило выбрать что-нибудь... поскромнее? Более незаметное.  
— А?.. — Вэш отвернул лицо от зеркала, перед которым застегивал свой новенький плащ.  
— Я имею в виду, — Вульфвуд глубоко затянулся и, откинувшись в рассохшееся гостиничное кресло, выпустил дым, — что для парня, за которым охотится половина Гансмоука, ты привлекаешь слишком много внимания. Выпендриваешься, если по-простому.  
— И это мне говорит парень, который бродит по пустыне в костюме, белой рубашке и с огромным крестом, — Вэш смерил черную фигуру смеющимся взглядом и вернулся к своим пряжкам и пуговицам.  
— Есть разница, — немедленно возразил Вульфвуд. — Во-первых, мне не надо скрываться, за меня награды не назначали.  
«Нашел, чем гордиться. Всего лишь вопрос времени, — ухмыльнулся в мыслях кто-то, кого Вульфвуд привык считать голосом здравого смысла. — Но это если жив будешь, конечно». А шансы были так себе, признавал уже весь Вульфвуд целиком.  
Дерьмо.  
Он снова затянулся и перешел к более приятному аргументу:  
— Во-вторых, костюм вызывает доверие, а при моей профессии это, знаешь ли...  
— А что, это тоже вызывает доверие? — с самым невинным видом поинтересовался Вэш, ткнув пальцем в полурасстегнутую рубашку. — Никогда бы ни подумал.  
Вот ведь внимательный сукин сын!  
— Пуговицы оторвались!! — рявкнул Вульфвуд. — И потерялись! А это моя последняя чистая рубашка!  
— Значит, это еще и непрактично, — подытожил Вэш.  
Вульфвуд скрипнул зубами от досады. Признавать не хотелось, но тут Еж был чертовски прав.  
Практичность — последнее, о чем думал Вульфвуд, выбирая себе «униформу». Сейчас, спустя годы, он вообще не был уверен, что дал себе труд подумать — в строгом смысле этого слова.  
А дело было так: давным-давно ему в руки попал какой-то журнал с картинками и там, среди разной дребедени, были фото из старого-старого фильма, еще с Земли. Загорелый черноволосый парень в черном костюме, белой рубашке и с гитарой в чехле, которая, как оказалось, и не совсем гитара была, как и крест Вульфвуда был не совсем крестом.  
«Красиво», — решил Вульфвуд тогда и чуть не искромсал журнал себе на память, едва сдержался. Но запомнил крепко — до того момента, как получил хоть какую-то свободу выбирать. Ну, он и выбрал, упрямо и с вызовом глядя в глаза Учителю. Ничего подобного в «Оке Михаила» не носили.  
— Интересно, — к его удивлению, Учитель одобрил. — Так ты действительно похож на священника. Для некоторых дел это может быть и полезно.  
От этих его слов изрядная доля очарования завяла и поблекла. А потом, когда Вульфвуд познакомился с Мидвэлли, стало и вовсе неловко — как будто музыкант тоже тот журнальчик листал и тоже что-то для себя решил и запомнил.  
Но Вульфвуд все-таки не отступал, несмотря на то, что неудобств оказалось куда больше, чем выгоды или удовольствия. Ладно, костюм. Конечно, он был сшит из непростой ткани, а из чего-то, стал подозревать Вульфвуд, сродни красному плащу Ежа и обходился обычной щеткой. Но вот рубашки... Рубашки были самыми обыкновенными — пачкались, мялись, расползались от пота и стирок и от них постоянно отлетали пуговицы. Однажды Вульфвуду пришлось неделю проходить в рванине, треснувшей от ветхости ровно по позвоночнику. Воротник и пуговицы кое-как спасли рубашку от окончательного распада, а пиджак — Вульфвуда от позора. После того случая он никогда не упускал возможности освежить гардероб и где бы ни останавливался, всегда просил хозяйку привести вещи в порядок — стоило это обычно недорого: чем глуше и опаснее дыра, в которую его заносила пустыня, тем дешевле.  
Вот только рядом с Вэшем Ураганом никаких лишних денег и особых заказов, приносивших эти самые лишние деньги, уже не было и не предвиделось, и Вульфвуд, проклиная Ежа, себя и «сраный выпендреж», сначала остервенело, до пузыристых мозолей на пальцах, тер дешевым мылом посеревшие воротники и пожелтевшие подмышки в утлом тазу, а потом мрачно чинил то, что еще поддавалось починке, то и дело ломая от злости иглы и протыкая пальцы до крови. Еж же только складывал сочувственную мину, но сам не испытывал с одеждой никаких видимых затруднений, и это бесило Вульфвуда еще сильнее.

— Я хочу сказать, — Вульфвуд закурил новую сигарету, окончательно утонул в кресле и вернулся к изначальной мысли, — что когда тебе хочет оторвать голову столько народу, лучше не быть живой мишенью. А ты будто орешь: «Вот он я! Цельтесь лучше!» У любой удачи есть пределы, даже странно, что...  
— А, ты все о том же. Кажется, что-то такое ты уже говорил, а я — слушал, — рассмеялся Вэш и, бросив последний, слишком, слишком уж довольный взгляд в зеркало, обернулся. — Меня уже давно никто не разыскивает, даже наоборот. Я просто предупреждаю...  
— Так я и поверил, — скривился Вульфвуд, зло расплющил сигарету в пепельнице и немедленно вынул новую. — Ты выглядел точно так же и до того, как отменили награду. Я помню все эти плакаты — везде в том же плаще и со шваброй на голове. Молчу уже о том, что федералы и охотники — самая мелкая твоя неприятность.  
На этот раз Вэш даже не пытался оправдываться — крыть было нечем или... Понимание вдруг озарило Вульфвуда:  
— Тебе что, просто пофиг? Думаешь, все равно выкрутишься?  
Вэш пожал плечами и улыбнулся осторожной, почти застенчивой улыбкой:  
— Ну... Это просто красиво, мне кажется. Наверное, в этом и дело.  
— Красиво? — Вульфвуд подавился злостью так, что аж выронил сигарету изо рта и поймал у самого пола. — Что ж ты за идиот такой?! То, что под плащом — тоже красивое? Тогда ты тот еще извращенец, вот что!  
Еж только хлопнул глазищами на этот рев, но его радость погасла, и сам он потух, словно кто-то выключил в нем свет, но все равно продолжал улыбаться, будто проклятую улыбку прибили гвоздями.  
— Ты прав, конечно, — он сел на кровать, запустил пятерню в волосы и разрушил тщательно отстроенный хаос на своей голове. — Наверное, лучше было бы выбрать что-нибудь неяркое. Серое. Или коричневое, под цвет песка, как все здесь... И не рисковать понапрасну. Я дурак, Вульфвуд, — согласился Еж и вздохнул.  
Почему-то сейчас Вульфвуд не почувствовал никакого удовлетворения от признания своей правоты. Даже сигарета враз потеряла вкус, и он швырнул ее в пепельницу на кладбище окурков. Хотя как, черт возьми, можно было чувствовать себя так дерьмово, будучи абсолютно и совершенно правым?  
Еж молчал и о чем-то сосредоточенно думал, и ход этих мыслей заранее пугал Вульфвуда: что, если Вэш решит стать совсем незаметным, снова забьется в какую-нибудь дыру и продолжит вести счастливую жизнь деревенского сумасшедшего?  
Нет, не то, не в этом дело, одернул сам себя Вульфвуд. Он зачем-то обломал Ежу весь кайф — безобидное удовольствие от новой шмотки. И напоминать о той херне, свидетелем которой он стал, уж точно не надо было. К тому же, стоило признать, что при всей странности, у Ежа был стиль. Даже разноцветные волосы, которые любого бы превратили в чучело, его не портили. Вульфвуду нравилось думать, что уж в чем, а в стиле он хоть сколько-то да разбирается, и мог бы поклясться: у красного плаща тоже есть история — и покруче его собственного костюма, вот только спрашивать тут бесполезно — Еж наверняка наплетет что-нибудь про любимый цвет погибшей девушки и еще какую-нибудь чушь, которую только он и способен сочинить.

— Ладно, Еж, — заговорил Вульфвуд, когда в подробностях рассмотрел все мозоли на руках, а молчание стало давить на плечи тяжелее «Карателя». — Я же понимаю. Иногда быть самим собой важнее, чем жить спокойно и оставаться целым.  
Вэш поднял на него прозрачный, полный сочувствия взгляд:  
— Значит ты настоящий священник, Вульфвуд?..  
Вульфвуд размышлял над вопросом бесконечно долгое мгновение, прежде чем вскочить на ноги.  
— Достаточно настоящий, чтобы отпеть тебя, когда довыделываешься, швабра ты тупоголовая!!


End file.
